The primary objectives of this open label Phase II study are to evaluate the effect and toxicity of combination Doxil, liposomal encapsulated doxirubicin, and Strontium-89 in the treatment of symptomatic, hormone refractory, metastatic prostate carcinoma. Primary endpoints are safety and tolerance, serum PSA levels, and pain score. Secondary endpoints are QOL, reduction in pain medication usage, duration of response, and overall survival.